


Rachael Has Two Daddies & Gen Has Two Mommies

by demoka



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: The team (+ Gen) discuss Root & Shaw's latest mission's undercover element.Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - undercover as requested by aerisahale.





	

‘Finally! My first mission!’ exclaimed Gen.

‘Settle down Squirt. It’s our mission. You’ll just make our cover more believable,’ said Shaw. ‘Although I don’t see why I have to do this with Root?’

‘Miss Zhirova made a good point about same gendered couples receiving significantly more preferential treatment from private schools these days,’ explained Finch.

‘And Root strongly suggested that I not volunteer,’ added John, grimacing as his right hand rubbed the back of his head.

Bear whined and snuffled his hand.

‘You didn’t come to my defence,’ murmured John pointedly at Bear.

‘Well, we do have such wonderful chemistry, don’t we Sweetie?’ asked Root, sliding an arm around Shaw.

Shaw rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

‘Rachael told me that her Dads got confirmation of the school tour as soon as the principal realised that Leslie and Cameron were both dudes,’ said Gen.

‘And while it would be highly beneficial for Miss Zhirova to attend this school,’ continued Finch. ‘It would also benefit us to check their janitor’s access to the school.’

‘Wait, who wants to be Mom and who wants to be Mommy?’ asked Gen.

Shaw groaned.


End file.
